Samurai Girl
by AlVer Sayn
Summary: Ai adalah seorang gadis samurai yang dingin dan tidak peduli dengan masalah laki-laki, sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang pangeran... siapakah pangeran itu?


Samurai Girl

Zratt...bratz... suara pedang berkecamuk seperti membelah angin, tampak seorang gadis memegang pedang dengan wajah menyeringai. "kau kalah lagi, kek!"seru gadis itu sambil tersenyum sinis.

"bagus...bagus...kemampuan pedangmu makin membaik ya, Ai"kata kakeknya gadis yang bernama Ai tersebut.

"wah, wah, aku senang sekali seorang samurai sehebat kakek bisa memujiku"kata Ai.

"ayo kek, kita sarapan"kata Ai sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sang kakek.

Ai adalah seorang gadis cantik yang jenius sekaligus samurai yang tidak bisa diremehkan, ia tinggal bersama kakek serta neneknya. Orang tua Ai sudah lama meninggal karena ikut dalam sebuah peperangan, ayah dan ibu Ai juga sepasang samurai yang sangat hebat, jadi dia ingin membanggakan kedua orang tuanya di surga dengan belajar menjadi gadis samurai yang hebat. Dia tahu tidak sepantasnya serang gadis memegang pedang, malah seorang gadis harus memegang kain lalu menyulam atau memasak untuk keluarganya. Namun, sepertinya tidak untuk Ai, ia begitu berkebalikan dari semua hal yang diharuskan seorang gadis pada umumnya, serta ia bukan gadis yang mudah untuk diajak bicara, karena ia merupakan gadis yang dingin, sedingin es.

Pada sore hari Ai membantu neneknya untuk mencari jamur di hutan, ia tahu hutan itu terkenal dengan perampoknya yang bengis, namun ia tetap ingin jamur yang ada di hutan itu karena menurutnya jamur yang ada di hutan itu benar-benar enak jika dimasak. Ketika sedang asik memilih jamur ia dan neneknya dikagetkan dengan suara kuda meringkik serta suara pedang yng saling berhantaman.

"hem...ada apa ya, nek?"tanya Ai.

"entahlah, mungkin lebih baik jika kau lihat ke sana, mungkin ada yang perlu bantuanmu. Biarlah aku menunggumu di sini"kata Neneknya.

Ai mengangguk kemudian berlari ke sumber suara. Ia mengintip sebentar dari balik pohon melihat apa yang terjadi.

"huh, perampokan lagi"gumam Ai. Ia segera melompat dan ikut dalam pertarungan itu.

"kau terluka, cepat mundur!"kata Ai.

Seorang laki-laki yang berhadapan dengan ketua perampok itu terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah karena tubuhnya terkena sabetan pedang. Trang...tring...

Suara pedang bergemuruh, dengan mudah Ai mengalahkan ketua perampok itu.

"kalau kau masih merampok di sini, aku tak segan-segan..."kata Ai sambil menggores sedikit leher si ketua perampok. Lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya "MEMBUNUHMU!"kata Ai sambil memberi tatapan Death-glarenya kearah ketua perampok yang bergidik ketakutan.

"iya, iya, maafkan kami, kami hanya mau makan. Kami tidak ada uang"kata ketua itu sambil bersujud-sujud dihadapan Ai dengan tubuh gemetar.

Pluk...

"ambilah uang itu"kata seorang laki-laki tadi sambil melempar bungkusan.

"dan jangan merampok lagi"tambah laki-laki itu.

Ketua perampok itu mengangguk dan melesat pergi bersama anak buahnya.

"huuuuh...dasar bodoh! Sudah tau di sini banyak perampok, tapi masih saja mau lewat sini!"kata Ai dengan ketus sambil memasukkan pedang ke sarungnya.

"siapa yang kau katakan 'bodoh'tadi?"tanya laki-laki itu.

Ai mendengus kesal. "ya tentu saja kau! Bodoh!"kata Ai sambil melangkah pergi.

"kau seorang gadis?"tanya laki-laki itu

"iya, memang apa urusanmu? Oh ya! Satu lagi, kalau kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu, kusarankan untuk tidak kembali ke hutan ini"kata Ai ketus sambil menoleh sedikit ke arah laki-laki itu. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Hey, tunggu! Aku belum tahu namamu nona"kata laki-laki itu.

"panggil saja Ai,"jawab Ai sambil tersenyum sinis.

"aku Conan, terima kasih atas bantuanmu!"teriak laki-laki yang bernama Conan itu.

Ai mengangguk lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"hosh...hosh...huuuuuh...capek sekali, nek"kata Ai sambil mengelus dadanya.

"apa yang terjadi tadi?"tanya nenek Ai.

"biasa, perampokan. Ayo pulang nek, aku takut terjadi apa-apa jika kita terlalu lama di sini"kata Ai sambil menuntun neneknya yang renta itu berdiri.

"waaah, nek! Jamur ini benar-benar enak!"kata Ai sambil mengunyah sup jamurnya.

"Ai,jangan bicara ketika makan!"kata kakeknya.

"hehehehe, maaf kek!"kata Ai menyeringai. Ia bisa bersikap biasa jika ia bersama keluarganya, namun jika ia sudah berada di luar jangan harap orang bisa melihat senyum tulus darinya atau tawa kecil sekalipun. Ia benar-benar gadis samurai yang dingin!

Ai membuka pintu rumahnya.

"ah ya, nek, kek Ai akan mengawal panglima kerajaan untuk ke desa sebelah, jadi sepertinya malam ini aku tidak tidur di rumah"kata Ai.

"hm...baiklah, tapi jangan sampai aku melihatmu babak belur besok, soalnya kita akan pergi ke istana untuk bertemu baginda raja."kata kakek Ai.

"untuk apa?" Ai mengerutkan dahinya.

"tidak, kakek hanya ingin melihat Yusaku yang sudah menjadi raja."

"Yusaku? Memangnya kakek akrab dengannya?"

"tentu saja! Aku ini mantan panglima perang dan ayahmu seorang samurai andalan kerajaan. jadi, Yusaku mengundangku serta keluargaku untuk berkunjung ke istananya"kata Kakek Ai sambil menyeringai.

"huuuuuh, membosankan! Ya sudah, tenang saja! Aku akan berusaha pulang dengan utuh"kata Ai sambil tersenyum manis ke arah dua orang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya itu. Ia pun melesat pergi.

Esoknya.

Tok...tok...

Nenek Ai membukakan pintu, ia yakin bahwa yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah cucunya, Ai.

"hoooaaam...melelahkan sekali, nek"kata Ai sambil melangkah masuk.

"ini, aku dapat uang dari panglima yang baik hati itu, ia juga memintaku untuk menemaninya beserta bendahara negara untuk mengantarkan barang lagi besok lusa"kata Ai sambil duduk dan mulai meminum teh hangatnya.

"Istirahatlah sebentar, Ai. Aku khawatir melihatmu yang kelelahan"kata kakeknya.

Ai pun merebahkan dirinya di tatami.

"bagaimana? Jadi ke Istana?"tanya Ai.

"i..iya, tapi melihat kondisimu seperti ini aku jadi tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah"kata kakeknya

"aaah, ya sudah! Ayo berangkat!"kata Ai

"yang benar? Kamu capekkan?"tanya kakeknya.

"tenang saja! Aku akan baik-baik saja"kata Ai.

Akhirnya Ai mendampingi kakek dan neneknya menuju istana. Jujur saja ia sangat letih dan mengantuk, tapi apa boleh buat, ia tak mau mengecewakan kakeknya yang sangat ingin bertemu raja, teman lamanya. Apalagi sulit mencari waktu luang untuk bertemu raja yang pasti sangat banyak urusan. Ia juga berkali-kali menahan mulutnya untuk tidak menguap, agar kakek dan neneknya itu tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang istana. Prajurit memberikan penghormatan untuk mereka. Ya...mereka masih mengenali mantan panglima perang itu.

'huuuuuh...membosankan!'kata Ai dalam hati sambil terus memasang wajah dinginnya.

Ketika di dekat pintu masuk istana seorang lelaki paruh baya telah menunggu dengan senyum yang mengembang, di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya juga,namun terlihat awet muda dan wanita itu juga tersenyum manis.

"ah...kak Agasa, aku sudah lama menunggumu! Ayo masuk, putraku sudah menyiapkan makanan yang enak!"kata Raja Yusaku sambil memeluk kakek Ai

"pangeran bisa memasak?"tanya kakek Ai.

"tentu saja, rasa masakannya tidak usah kau ragukan!"kata Raja Yusaku.

"seperti acara lamaran saja!"gumam Ai.

"gadis cantik itu cucumu, kak Agasa?"tanya Raja Yusaku.

"iya! Dia cucu ku. Putri dari Akashi"kata kakek Ai.

"hah? Putri Akashi?" raja Yusaku tampak kaget.

"kau tak menyangka kan? Gadis yang dulu sering kau ajari pedang itu bisa tumbuh secantik itu!"kata kakek Ai sambil tertawa.

"he-eh...ia pasti sudah menjadi gadis samurai!"kata Raja Yusaku.

"tepat sekali! Di usianya yang 18 tahun ini ia sudah menjadi samurai yang cukup terkenal di desa, dan aku yakin panglima mu juga sangat mengenalnya, karena yang selama ini menemani panglimamu pergi gadis itu!"kata kakek Ai sambil menunjuk ke arah Ai yang melihat kesekeliling bagian dalam istana.

"hihihihihi...ia betul-betul mirip Akashi,dan aku yakin dia gadis yang jenius"kata Raja Yusaku tertawa.

"sepertinya kita tidak di hiraukan, Ai"kata nenek Ai sambil menyikut Ai.

"haaaaaah..."Ai menghela nafas.

"nek, aku tunggu di koridor saja! Aku malas mendengarkan kakek-kakek tua yang sedang bernostagia"kata Ai dengan malas.

Nenek Ai tertawa mendengar cucunya itu.

"baiklah..."kata nenek Ai sambil mengikuti kakek Ai di belakang.

"Ayo, kak Agasa! Silahkan duduk"kata Raja Yusaku.

Kakek Ai duduk di depan Raja Yusaku, nenek Ai duduk di hadapan Ratu Yukiko. Di samping Ratu Yukiko duduk seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan dan menarik, ialah Pangeran Conan.

"mana cucumu yang cantik tadi?"tanya Raja Yusaku.

Kakek Ai menoleh ke arah nenek Ai.

"oh, ah, dia ada di koridor, ia bilang sangat lelah, karena semalam ia mengawal panglima untuk mengantar barang"kata nenek Ai.

"seorang gadis melakukan itu?"tanya Ratu Yukiko tidak percaya.

"iya, tenang saja ia seorang gadis samurai yang hebat!"kata Raja Yusaku.

Degh...degh...

Jantung Pangeran Conan berdetak kencang mendengar gadis samurai, karena ia menjuluki gadis yang menolongnya minggu lalu dengan 'Gadis Samurai'.

"gadis samurai?" Ratu Yukiko masih penasaran.

"hah, sudahlah Yukiko, sayang. Dia gadis yang hebat, sama seperti ayahnya, Akashi."kata Raja Yusaku.

"anak Akashi yang itu?"tanya Ratu Yukiko tak percaya.

"iya! Akashi yang pernah memanggilmu wanita manja, karena sering menempel denganku!"kata Raja Yusaku. Wajah Ratu Yukiko bersemu merah. Pangeran Conan hanya bisa memutar bola matanya karena bosan.

"ah, kak Agasa, ini anakku Conan! Ayo Conan sapa paman Agasa!"kata Raja Yusaku.

Pangeran Conan tersenyum sedikit lalu menyapa dengan nada datar. "aku Conan Kudo, anak dari Raja Yusaku dan Ratu Yukiko"kata Pangeran Conan.

"kenapa kamu bersikap begitu?"tanya Raja Yusaku sedikit mengecilkan volumenya.

"haah, sudahlah Yusaku! Aku sudah biasa! Cucuku juga begitu, ia gadis yang sangat dingin dan mengerikan. Serta bukanlah wanita idaman untuk seorang laki-laki. Ia jarang tersenyum dan tertawa dengan orang selain kami berdua, malah sikapnya tidak bisa ditebak. Lebih parah dari putramu yang tampan itu, aku saja khawatir tidak ada yang mau dengan cucuku yang satu itu, hehehe..."kata kakek Ai sambil menyeringai.

"haaah, nasib kita sama ya kak, anakku ini sangat sulit berurusan dengan gadis, meski wajahnya tampan sekali namun ia sering dijuluki 'The Prince of Ice' meskipun begitu tetap banyak penggemarnya, hehehehehehe..."kata Raja Yusaku sambil tertawa.

"aku akan memanggil Ai."kata nenek Ai sambil permisi untuk memanggil Ai.

Kakek Ai mengangguk setuju.

"hah, nek aku malas ke sana!"kata Ai memberontak.

"kumohon Ai, sekali ini saja!"kata nenek Ai memohon.

"hmmm...baiklah"kata Ai sambil membuka pintu ruangan itu, ia juga menggaruk kepalanya saking bosannya.

Pangeran Conan terkejut sekali, ia tak mampu berkata-kata serta jantungnya seperti ingin copot. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang merah itu.

'aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Ini nyatakan?'kata Pangeran Conan dalam hati.

Ratu Yukiko terbengong melihat kecantikan Ai serta sikapnya yang bukan mencerminkan seorang gadis. Ia menggeleng takjub. Ai duduk di depan Pangeran Conan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Degup jantung Pangeran Conan bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"ini Ai, cucu kami"kata kakek Ai.

"hn...namaku Ai Miyano, putri dari Akashi Miyano dan Elena Miyano , senang bertemu dengan anda Raja Yusaku, Ratu Yukiko"kata Ai datar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"iya, iya...mirip sekali dengan anak itu!"kata Raja Yusaku sambil melirik Pangeran Conan yang wajahnya ia sembunyikan.

"itu anakku, Conan Kudo, Ai"kata Raja Yusaku.

Ai melepas silangan kedua tangannya.

"Haaaaah? Conan?"tanya Ai tak percaya sambil mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Iya, kau mengenalnya?"tanya Raja Yusaku.

iAi melihat ke arah Pangeran Conan yang wajahnya ia sembunyikan.

"Conan? Tak biasanya kau begitu!"kata Ratu Yukiko.

Dengan beraninya Ai mengangkat kepala Pangeran Conan, sehingga wajah Pangeran Conan yang merah itu bertemu dengan kedua mata ai yang berwarna biru. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Sehingga menambah merah wajah Pangeran Conan, tak disangka wajah Ai juga memerah. Raja dan Ratu serta Kakek dan Nenek Ai tertegun melihat kedua anak muda tersebut.

Ai segera melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Pangeran Conan, sehingga kepala Pangeran Conan terantuk meja. Jduuuk...

"aaawww..."pekik Pangeran Conan sambil mengelus jidatnya yang merah.

"oooo,...kau Conan yang itu?"kata Ai dengan Santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya kembali.

"a..aa...Ai?"tanya Pangeran Conan dengan gugup.

Raja Yusaku tersenyum melihat anaknya itu. Karena baru pertama kali ini dia melihat wajah Conan yang bersemu merah ketika melihat seorang gadis, serta baru pertama kali ini juga dia melihat Conan bicara dengan gugup begitu. Begitupun dengan Ratu Yukiko.

"haaaaaah, aku tak menyangka di istana ini ada seorang pangeran yang sangat payah"kata Ai dengan sinis.

Pangeran Conan terkejut dan wajahnya mengkerut.

"payah? Apa maksudmu haaah?!"pekik Pangeran Conan tiba-tiba.

"yaaaah, aku baru tahu singa yang mengamuk di depanku ini tidak bisa mengalahkan perampok tingkat bawahan"kata Ai tambah sadis.

Kerutan kemarahan benar-benar terlihat dari wajah Pangeran Conan

"Ai...kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu dengan Pangeran Conan"kata nenek Ai.

"ah..gomen, nek. Tapi kurasa itu sangat cocok untuknya"kata Ai dengan tersenyum sinis.

"maaf ya, Pangeran. Dia memang suka seperti itu"kata kakek Ai salah tingkah.

"hahahahahahaha..."Raja Yusaku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"jadi, ini permasalahan yang selama ini di sembunyikan Conan, hahahahaha"kata Raja Yusaku.

Conan menatap ayahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Begini, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu melihat Conan melamun sambil tersenyum, awalnya aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi sekarang aku sudah mengerti setelah melihat perubahan ekpresi Conan saat melihat Ai hahahahaha"kata Raja Yusaku menjelaskan.

Wajah Pangeran Conan kembali memerah.

"haaaah?!" Ai kaget lalu kembali memasang wajahnya yang dingin itu.

"dan aku tahu siapa yang menolong anakku yang payah ini dari perampok itu, kamu kan, Ai?" kata Raja Yusaku.

"hmm, tidak juga, anakmu Pangeran yang hebat, ia sebenarnya mampu melawan perampok-perampok itu, tapi aku tidak tega melihat badannya yang terluka, jadi aku mencoba membantunya, aku kagum dengan sikapnya yang mau melawan itu"kata Ai datar.

"dan jangan pikir aku lupa dengan mu paman Yusaku!"kata Ai sambil menyeringai.

"hahahaha, kau masih mengenalku rupanya!"kata Raja Yusaku sambil memeluk Ai.

"hahahahaha, kapan-kapan aku minta bimbinganmu ya,paman"kata Ai kembali menyeringai.

"ssiiiiip...selama aku tidak terlalu sibuk, kau boleh datang kemari!"kata Raja Yusaku.

Kakek dan Nenek Ai serta Ratu Yukiko tertawa melihat mereka yang sepeti kembali ke masa lalu.

'kalau begitu, ia akan ke sini terus...'kata Pangeran Conan dalam hati ia begitu senang.

'haaaaah?apa yang kupikirkan? Dia itu gadis yang mengataimu payah tadi Conan! Sadarlah!"kata Pangeran Conan dalam hati.

Di ruang makan...

"Ini semua masakan anak kami, Conan! Dia sangat pandai memasak"kata Raja Yusaku sambil mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya duduk.

Ai pertama kali mengarahkan matanya ke sup jamur yang ada di depannya, ia sangat menyukai sup jamur. Semua mulai makan.

"Sup ini buatanmu, Conan?"tanya Ai santai.

"Iya, kenapa?"kata Conan dingin.

Ai mencicipi sup jamur itu.

'kalau dia berkata tidak enak, aku akan tumpahkan sup itu di wajahnya'kata Pangeran Conan dalam hati. Ekspresi Ai berubah, ia tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya untuk orang yang ia belum terlalu kenal.

"sumpah, Conan! Sup ini enak sekali! Aku sangat suka, kau hebat juga!"kata Ai dengan senang.

Pangeran Conan kembali blushing karena dia sudah dua kali dipuji oleh Ai. Ia berniat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah itu.

"hei, angkat wajahmu. Jangan malu begitu!"kata Ai.

"siapa yang malu?"kata Pangeran Conan sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

"hm...wajahmu yang merah itu tak bisa kau sembunyikan, dasar payah!"kata Ai sambil menyeringai.

"hehehehehe...jadi kau suka sup jamur itu?"tanya Pangeran Conan.

"Yapz! Ini sup jamur terenak yang pernah kucicipi!"seru Ai. Ai masa bodoh dengan sikapnya yang mulai biasa dengan Pangeran Conan, serta ia tidak bersikap dingin lagi. Begitu pun dengan Conan,ia seperti terhipnotis dengan senyum Ai yang tak pernah di lihat oleh sembarang orang. Ia jadi merasa dirinya begitu istimewa, padahal ia tidak pernah bersikap begini sebelumnya dengan seorang gadis.

"aku bisa membuatkan mu lagi, jika kau mau"kata Pangeran Conan sambil tersenyum.

"yang benar, Conan! Aku selalu siap menampung makanan enak darimu!"kata Ai sambil menyeringai.

Raja dan Ratu serta nenek dan kakek Ai benar-benar kaget dengan perubahan sikap Ai dan Conan. Kakeknya juga tidak menyangka Ai bisa tertawa di depan orang selain dirinya, istrinya serta Raja Yusaku. Tapi mereka senang, karena dua orang sedingin es itu bisa sehangat itu.

"eeehheeeeemmm..."mereka berdehem keras.

Ai dan Pangeran Conan melirik ke samping lalu menyeringai.

"hehehehe..." mereka salah tingkah.

"jangan lupa ya, kami semua masih di sini! Jangan bermesraan begitu dong!" kata Raja Yusaku.

"haaaah?!"teriak mereka berbarengan.

"siapa yang mau bermesraan dengan gadis sinis ini!"kata Pangeran Conan sok Cool.

"hei, memang kau pikir aku mau bermesraan dengan Pangeran payah sepertimu, hah?"kata Ai tak mau kalah.

Mereka semua tertawa kecuali Ai dan Conan.

1 Bulan kemudian...

Pagi-pagi sekali suara ketukan pintu terdengar di telinga Ai yang setengah mengantuk. Nenek Ai segera membukakan pintu, Ai kembali tertidur karena ia sangat lelah setelah semalam ia harus menjadi pengawal seorang saudagar kaya dan ia pulang ke rumah benar-benar larut malam.

"Ai...ai...bangun, sudah pagi"kata nenek Ai.

Sebenarnya ia tidak tega membangunkan cucunya itu, tapi ia harus membangunkannya karena ia akan pergi ke kebun untuk panen, jadi Ai harus tahu mereka pergi ke mana.

"hah?ada apa, nek?"tanya Ai bingung sambil mengucek matanya.

"nenek akan pergi ke kebun, jadi kau jaga rumah"kata nenek Ai.

"oo...baiklah"kata Ai. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"ada kiriman makanan untukmu di atas meja makan"teriak nenek Ai. Ia pun berlalu bersama suaminya.

"kiriman makanan?"gumam Ai. Ia pun menuju ke dapur dan melihat kantong berwarna coklat. Ia mengambil kertas yang tertempel di kantong itu.

**Ini ada makanan untukmu, semoga kau suka.**

**Conan Kudo**

Ai tersenyum kemudian membuka kantong itu. Matanya terbelalak karena semua makanan yang ada di sana, merupakan makanan kesukaannya semua.

"dari mana bocah itu tahu makanan kesukaanku?"tanya Ai dalam hati. Wajahnya memerah.

"ah, bodoh! Lebih baik aku makan!"kata Ai.

Ia pun melahap makanan yang di masak khusus oleh Pangeran Conan.

"wah...wah...enak sekali makanan-makanan ini, dia memang hebat dalam memasak"kata Ai. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya ia ke belakang rumah untuk latihan.

Tok...tok...

"silahkan masuk!"kata Ai.

Panglima kerajaan memasuki rumah Ai.

"ah! Panglima, ada apa?"tanya Ai.

"begini, Pangeran Conan ingin engkau mengawalnya selama ia berlibur bersama tunangannya"kata Panglima. Degh...Ai merasa jantungnya akan meledak mendengar berita itu.

"hah?!uhm...mmm...ya..baiklah, kapan?"

"besok"jawab Panglima mantap.

Setelah Panglima itu pulang Ai duduk menghadap jendela.

'kenapa jantungku terasa mau pecah ketika mendengar Conan sudah punya tunangan?ah, mungkin aku terlalu banyak latihan'kata Ai dalam hati.

Esoknya...

"nek, aku berangkat dulu ya"kata Ai sambil memeluk nenek dan kakeknya.

"kau mengawal Pangeran satu minggu lamanya. Jadi, jaga dirimu baik-baik"kata kakek Ai.

"siiiip! Aku akan berusaha pulang dalam keadaan utuh' kata Ai dengan mantap.

Ai pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"hm...aku kasihan dengan Ai, aku kira dia bisa hidup bersama Pangeran"kata Kakek Ai.

"aku juga berpikir begitu, aku tidak menyangka Pangeran sudah memiliki tunangan, bagaimana perasaan cucu kita ya?"tanya nenek Ai.

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."jawab kakek Ai.

Di Istana...

Ai bersikap seperti biasanya, ia sangat dingin dan sulit diajak berbicara.

"bagaimana, perlengkapanmu sudah siap?"tanya Pangeran Conan pada Ran tunangannya.

"iya, pastikan barangmu juga tidak ada yang tertinggal"kata Ran sedikit manja pada Pangeran, kemudian Pangeran Conan tersenyum manis.

"cih," gumam Ai.

Kuda pun berjalan Ai duduk di belakang kereta kuda. Matanya memandang ke sekitar. Wajahnya dipenuhi peluh karena matahari semakin meninggi. Untung saja ia memiliki teman seperjuangan yaitu Heiji dan Saguru. Mereka juga samurai namun mereka terlihat lebih suka berbicara, terkadang mereka juga mengajak Ai berbicara, tapi hanya di tanggapi dengan "hn..." atau "hm.." atau mengangguk dan ada juga yang sengaja tidak di jawab oleh Ai. Namun, Ai cukup terhibur oleh dua orang temannya yang suka berbicara ini. Akhirnya ia ikut-ikutan ngobrol dengan 2 temannya itu. Terkadang Ai juga tertawa kecil. Melihat tingkah konyol mereka. Conan sering melihat ke belakang karena ia sedikit kesal melihat Ai bisa tertawa di depan dua samurai panggilannya itu. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Pangeran, ada apa?"tanya Ran

"tidak, aku hanya sedikit kepanasan"kata Pangeran Conan mencari alasan.

"ooo...tidurkan saja, pangeran."kata Ran.

'bagaimana bisa tidur jika di belakang ini ada wanita yang seharusnya dia susah tertawa' gumam Pangeran Conan dalam hati.

Akhirnya Pangeran Conan tertidur, namun bayang-bayang Ai masih ada di otaknya. Ia mecoba menangkis bayangan itu, namun tetap saja ia selalu hadir dimimpi-mimpi Pangeran Conan.

'ada apa dengan diriku? Tidak seharusnya aku begini! Aku sudah memiliki Ran, aku tidak boleh memikirkannya'kata Pangeran Conan dalam hati.

Malam sudah datang...

Suara tertawa dari pengawal-pengawalnya masih terdengar, ini sangat mengganggunya. Apalagi di sana ada gadis yang entah mengapa selalu hadir di mimpinya.

"hey! Bisakah kalian diam, aku mau tidur"pekik Pangeran Conan kesal.

Ai memukul jendela kereta yang didepannya.

"Woy, memangnya kamu pikir kau saja yang mau tidur!"jawab Ai dari belakang. Ia begitu marah. Ia tahu jika Pangeran Conan akan terganggu, namun mau bagaimana lagi untuk menahan rasa kantuk.

Heiji dan Saguru terlihat melongo karena Ai berani melawan Pangeran Conan. Begitu pun dengan Pangeran Conan ia sangat kaget setelah mendengar perkataan ketus dari Ai tadi. Rasa kesal dan bersalahnya tercampur jadi satu.

"a...a...Ai, kau sadarkan sedang bicara dengan siapa?"tanya Heiji dengan gugup.

"tentu saja! Aku sadar sedang bicara dengan siapa, aku berbicara padamu Pangeran payah!"pekik Ai. Kedua temannya kembali tertegun.

"hey, aku yang membayarmu"kata Pangeran Conan tak kalah ketus.

"oh, begitu. Kalau begitu aku tak meminta bayaran darimu! Jadi, aku bisa melakukan semuanya sesuka hatiku, bagaimana,Pangeran payah?"tanya Ai

Pangeran Conan benar-benar kesal dibuatnya.

"Ya sudah, tinggalkan keretaku!"kata Pangeran Conan.

"Oke, aku tidak takut untuk kembali ke desa malam-malam begini! Kau pikir aku pengecut sepertimu, hah?"tanya Ai sambil melompat dari kereta.

"sudah, aku sudah bosan! Pergi sana!"kata Ai sambil menendang roda kereta itu. Ai hendak berjalan kembali ke desa namun sebuah tangan menyentuhnya.

"Ai, jangan berbuat bodoh,"kata Heiji.

"iya, kami tidak keberatan jika Pangeran menyuruh kami berhenti untuk tertawa"sambung Saguru.

Ai menoleh sebentar.

"HUH! Kalau bukan kalian membujukku sudah aku potong-potong pangeran sialan itu!"kata Ai sambil kembali ke kereta kuda itu.

Ia mendengus kesal. Kereta kembali berjalan.

"ada apa denganmu, Ai?" tanya Heiji dengan lembut.

"entah Heiji, aku jadi terbawa emosi, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa"kata Ai

"ceritakan saja pada kami, mungkin kami bisa membantu"kata Saguru.

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku ceritakan, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku menjadi sangat emosi tadi"kata Ai, ia menundukkan wajahnya. Lalu ia kembali menatap langit

"Heiji, Saguru, terima kasih. Hm...sebaiknya kalian tidur biar aku yang berjaga"kata Ai.

"Ai, mana mungkin kami membiarkan kamu tidak tidur"kata Heiji.

"tenang saja, kalau aku mengantuk, aku akan membangunkan kalian"kata AI sambil tersenyum tulus.

Pangeran Conan yang mengintip dari depan kaget melihat senyum tulus yang baru saja Ai berikan untuk dua orang yang baru saja dikenalnya itu. Pangeran Conan merasa marah dan kesal. Akhirnya Heiji dan Saguru tertidur. Tinggalah Ai yang masih terjaga sambil menatap langit yang berbintang itu. Pangeran Conan mencoba untuk terjaga, namun matanya mencoba menutup sendiri. Ia melihat kembali ke belakang, di lihatnya Ai menatap bintang tanpa ada rasa kantuk. Ia menatap Ran yang tertidur pulas di pundaknya itu.

"Hey, Pangeran payah, kau belum tidur?"tanya Ai.

Pangeran Conan kaget bukan kepalang.

"dan berhentilah mengawasiku dari jendela keretamu itu"tambah Ai tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari langit.

"Ah Ai, maaf yang tadi"kata Pangeran Conan gugup.

"lupakanlah, Conan! Dan sekarang tidurlah."kata Ai sambil menatap ke arah Pangeran Conan.

"aku akan menemanimu berjaga"kata Pangeran Conan mantap.

"dasar bodoh, silahkan saja jika kau tahan"kata Ai.

Pangeran Conan mencoba untuk menahan kantuknya. Namun ia tidak bisa, ia mencoba membuka matanya lebar-lebar agar kantuknya hilang, tapi tetap saja.

'gadis ini benar-benar hebat'kata Pangeran Conan dalam hati.

"hahahahaha, sudahlah Conan, kau itu pangeran, kau tak pernah bekerja sampai larut sepertiku. Jadi tidurlah"kata Ai dengan nada mengejek.

Akhirnya Pangeran Conan menyerah, lalu ia tertidur pulas.

Matahari mulai meninggi, bunyi ayam hutan mulai bersautan.

"Pak Kusir, berapa lama lagi akan sampai?"tanya Ai.

"sebentar lagi, itu vilanya ada dipuncak bukit itu."kata Pak kusir kepada Ai.

Ai melihat ke atas bukit.

"haaaaah...untung sebentar lagi!"kata Ai sambil menghela nafas.

Setelah sampai. Ai turun dengan cepat, diikuti dua teman barunya yang baru saja terbangun.

"kau tidak tidur semalamankan?"tanya Heiji.

"ya"jawab Ai singkat sambil melangkah pergi.

"mau kemana?"tanya Saguru.

"aku mau tidur, aku capek"kata Ai sabil terus berjalan ke belakang vila.

"tidur di mana, Ai?"tanya Heiji.

"di sana!"kata Ai sambil menunjuk ke sebuah pohon.

"oh Ai yang benar saja! Kau ini gadis. Kalau kau mau tidurlah di dalam"kata Heiji.

Setelah beres-beres Pangeran Conan keluar Vila dan menghampiri Heiji dan Saguru. Wajahnya tampak khawatir.

"dimana Ai? "tanya Pangeran Conan sambil melihat ke segala arah.

"Ia sedang tidur"jawab Heiji sambil duduk di atas pohon.

"tidur di mana?"tanya Pangeran Conan lagi.

"sudahlah, Pangeran! Engkau tak usah menghiraukannya, ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, lebih baik anda beristirahat menemani tunangan anda"kata Saguru.

"tidak bisa begitu! Aku harus mencarinya!"kata Pangeran Conan tegas. Ia segera mengambil pedangnya. Saguru menahannya.

"ya ampun Pangeran, dia itu seorang samurai yang hebat! Tenang saja!"kata Saguru.

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau dia tak ada di sisiku"kata Pangeran Conan. Saguru dan Heiji melongo mendengar ucapan pangeran tadi. Lalu mereka tertawa kecil.

"hmp...dia memang pengawal anda, Tapi bukan pengawal pribadi anda! Jadi anda tak usah melindunginya dan tak perlu mencemaskannya karena tak ada di sisi anda"kata Saguru sambil menahan tawa.

"pengawal pribadi anda adalah Putri Ran, jadi lebih baik anda masuk dan beristirahat...hmph"kata Heiji, ia juga menahan tawa.

"woooy! Apa sih yang kalian ributkan? Aku tidak bisa tidur, bodoh!"kata Ai sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"heeh?!apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"tanya Pangeran Conan terkejut, karena melihat Ai tiduran di atas pohon yang tinggi.

"kau tidak lihat ya? Dasar payah!"kata Ai sambil menutup matanya kembali.

"kau bisa pindah ke dalam vila untuk tidur"kata Pangeran Conan.

"Huh! Aku tidak mau, di dalam panas, sudah sana pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!"kata Ai dengan membesarkan volume suaranya.

Pangeran Conan melangkah dengan canggung ke dalam vila. Heiji dan Saguru tertawa kembali melihat Pangeran Conan.

"Hei, Ai hentikan pura-pura tidurmu itu, hahahaha"kata Heiji

"dia sudah pergi?"tanya Ai.

"Ya!"jawab Heiji lagi.

Ai pun duduk di dahan itu.

"tadi aku memang tertidur"kata Ai.

"hmph...kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Pangeran Conan tadi?"

"iya, memangnya kenapa?"tanya Ai dingin.

"pengawal pribadi!hmph..."kata Saguru menahan tawa.

"ada apa dengan Ran? Ran kan Pengawal pribadinya?"tanya Ai kebingungan.

"hadooooh...kau ini memang samurai yang hebat, tapi pengalaman cintamu itu NOL BUUEEESAAR"kata Heiji.

"cinta? Apa itu?"tanya Ai seperti orang bodoh.

"ya tuhan... apakah selama ini kau tak mengenal cinta?"tanya Heiji sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"oh...cinta, aku punya cinta pertama"kata Ai.

"baguslah kalau kau tau!"kata Saguru juga ikut-ikutan frustasi.

"ngomong-ngomong siapa cinta pertamamu?"tanya Heiji.

"hmmm...pedang, orang tua, sup jamur, daging kijang, banyak deh!"kata Ai dengan bersemangat.

Mulut Heiji dan Saguru terbuka lebar karena benar-benar sweatdrop oleh pernyataan Ai.

"begini, cinta itu rasa yang tumbuh dengan lawan jenis, ya...rasa yang bisa di bilang rasa yang ingin selalu bertemu dengan orang itu atau semacamnyalah, terus, jika orang yang kamu cintai itu dekat dengan orang lain apalagi lawan jenis, engkau akan merasa jantungmu akan pecah karena patah hati. Itu sangat menyakitkan"jelas Heiji.

"hm...sepertinya aku pernah merasakan itu semua"sahut Ai dengan wajah datar.

"dengan siapa? Ayo katakan!"kata Heiji bersemangat.

"dengan orang itu!"tunjuk Ai ke arah Pangeran Conan dengan wajah yang tetap datar.

"Haaaaaaaaah?! Pangeran?"teriak keduanya.

Sontak Pangeran Conan yang sedang berbicara dengan Ran menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga.

"hehehehe...tidak pangeran, maksud kami pangeran yang ada di negeri sebelah"kata Heiji sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"i..iya pangeran"sambung Saguru.

Ai hanya memutar bola matanya karena jengkel.

Pangeran Conan tersenyum manis ke arah mereka bertiga, namun Ai tidak melihatnya karena dia sibuk menatap ke arah langit.

"yang benar, Ai. Kau serius?"tanya Heiji.

"ya, entahlah hatiku terasa sakiit sekali mendengar pangeran sudah bertunangan, apakah itu yang namanya cinta?"tanya Ai dengan polosnya.

"ya...tentu saja!"sahut Saguru ikut-ikutan.

"tapi bagaimana Ai, Pangeran Conan sudah memiliki tunangan. Apakah kamu..."kata Heiji, ia tak sanggup menyambung kata-katanya, karena kasihan dengan Ai yang cintanya tak terbalaskan.

"sudahlah kawan-kawan, aku tidak berminat dengan pangeran payah itu, mungkin itu hanya perasaan yang hanya sebentar"kata Ai sambil menyeriangai.

"tenang saja Ai, kami akan selalu mendukungmu!"kata Saguru dan Heiji bersemangat.

"terima kasih"kata Ai dengan tersenyum manis ke arah kedua temannya. Mereka terpana dengan senyuman Ai yang jarang diperlihatkan dengan orang banyak tersebut.

"hei, ada apa dengan kalian?"tanya Ai karena melihat kedua temannya bengong.

"Ah, tidak"kata mereka berdua.

Malam hari...

"Pangeran di culik!"teriak pengawal yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"hah? Kok bisa?"pekik Ai.

"ada orang yang tidak di kenal, tiba-tiba datang dan menyeret pangeran yang sepertinya dibius"kata pengawal itu.

"kurang ajar!"kata Ai sambil melompat turun dari pohon.

"Heiji, Saguru! Ayo cepat!"pekik Ai.

"ke arah mana mereka pergi?"tanya Ai.

"ke arah sana!"kata pengawal.

"jaga Putri Ran, kami akan mendapatkan pangeran kembali."kata Ai dan langsung melesat pergi bersama kedua temannya.

Setelah beberapa saat berlari mereka menemukan barang-barang pangeran yang tercecer. Hingga sampailah mereka di sebuah gubuk kecil. Mereka melihat banyak orang berjaga di luar gubuk itu.

"sepertinya ini tempat pangeran diculik!"seru Ai.

"kalian, majulah duluan. Aku akan masuk ke dalam"kata Ai memberi instruksi.

Heiji dan Saguru maju lebih dulu mereka membabat orang-orang yang berjaga di depan. Sedangkan Ai mengendap-endap masuk kedalam gubuk itu. Dia melihat Pangeran yang sudah sadar dari obat bius itu. Pangeran senang sekali melihat kedatangan Ai.

"oo...kau, ada apa kau kemari, gadis manis?"tanya seorang pria besar.

"hm...tidak, aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit argumen"kata Ai dengan dingin

Mereka keheranan dengan perkataan Ai.

"argumen apa nona cantik"kata orang itu lagi.

"aku menyarankan padamu, kau tak usah bermain-main dengan pangeran payah itu, tidak seru! Lebih baik kau bermain dengan ku"kata Ai dengan nada sinis dambil memberi tatapan death glarenya. Orang yang ada disana bergidik ketakutan melihat aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Ai.

Termasuk Pangeran Conan, ia merinding melihat tatapan membunuh dari Ai.

"bos, dia ini Ai Miyano, gadis samurai yang terkenal itu. Dia gadis yang sangat berbahaya, aku sudah pernah duel dengannya, dalam beberapa detik saja aku sudah tersungkur"bisik seorang laki-laki ke telinga bosnya itu. Pria besar itu tertegun, kemudian dia mengambil pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke Ai, Ai segera menghindar dengan tenang.

"heh, kau membuat pilihan yang salah, bodoh!"kata Ai.

Ia segera melancarkan serangannya ke pria besar itu, Ai tidak hanya menggunakan pedang, tapi juga menggunakan bela diri. Ia melancarkan serangannya itu dengan bertubi-tubi sehingga pria besar itu terjungkal kebelakang dengan kepala mengucurkan darah.

"bunuh dia!"teriak pria besar itu.

Mereka ragu-ragu namun masih tetap menyerang. Ai dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka semua. Setelah selesai membabat habis orang-orang aneh itu, ia duduk di atas perut pria besar itu.

"woy, akukan sudah bilang, kau itu membuat pilihan yang salah, lihatlah kau sekarang! Huh, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa"kata Ai sambil tersenyum sinis.

Ia menarik pedangnya lalu mengarahkan ke leher pria itu. Pria besar itu benar-benar ketakutan wajahnya pucat pasi, sekujur tubuhnya mendadak menggigil.

"aaaa...aaaa...aaampuuuun..."kata pria besar itu.

"apa kau mau mengulangi perbuatan bodohmu ini?"tanya Ai.

Pria besar itu menggeleng ketakutan.

"aku tidak percaya"kata Ai sambil berdiri dari perut pria besar itu. Ia segera mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Pria besar itu ketakutan bukan main, ia menutup matanya. Begitupun dengan pangeran, ia juga ikut takut.

Zraaat... tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pria besar itu membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Dilihatnya pedang lancip milik ai menghujam lantai gubuk.

"hahaha, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi kau dan seluruh anak buahmu harus menjadi anak buahku. Bagaimana?"tanya Ai.

Pria besar itu mengangguk yakin.

"bagus! Ayo, bangunlah!"kata Ai sambil mengulurkan tangannya memberi bantuan ke pria besar tersebut.

"terima kakakasih..."kata pria besar itu masih dalam keadaan super takut.

Pangeran Conan tersenyum bangga pada Ai.

"kau harus ikut ke kerajaan kami, dari pada kau menculik orang, lebih baik kau menjadi pengawal di istana bersama anak buahmu"kata Ai.

Pangeran Conan mengangguk setuju.

Ai pun menghampiri Pangeran Conan.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Ai dengan dingin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Pangeran Conan segera memeluk Ai dengan erat. Ai sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Pangeran Conan.

"kau benar, aku pangeran payah! Kau selalu menolongku, tapi aku tidak pernah menolongmu. Aku...aku..."Pangeran Conan tak sanggup berkata-kata, tenggorokannya tercekat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ai segera memotong.

"hey,payah! Cepat lepaskan aku! Sesak tau!"kata Ai dengan sinis.

Heiji dan Saguru yang melihat itu tersenyum senang.

Pangeran Conan melonggarkan pelukannya, tangannya masih berada di punggung Ai. Ia menatap mata biru Ai lekat-lekat. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ai. Ai tersadar lalu mendorong Pangeran Conan.

"huaaaa! Dasar bodoh! Kau itu sudah punya tunangan,kau tidak malu apa? Dasar mesum!"teriak Ai marah-marah.

Pangeran Conan tertawa melihat Ai,karena tiba-tiba wajah Ai memerah!

Ai segera keluar gubuk.

"Heiji, Saguru. Kalian bawa Pangeran Conan, aku takut dengan keagresifannya"kata Ai sambil bergidik. Heiji dan Saguru mengangguk sambil tertawa.

'gila! Ternyata Conan lebih menakutkan dibanding pria besar itu'kata Ai dalam hati.

Ai berjalan di depan, dibelakangnya ada Heiji dan Saguru serta rombongan penculik pangeran tadi.

"aku tak menyangka, Pangeran sangat agresif"kata Heiji sambil menyeringai.

"agresif? Apa maksud kalian?"tanya Pangeran Conan bingung.

"pangeran bernafsu sekali ingin mencium Ai"kata Saguru.

Wajah Pangeran Conan langsung memerah. Heiji dan Saguru langsung tertawa melihat Pangeran Conan begitu.

"tuh, kan... tapi, bagaimana dengan Putri Ran?"kata Heiji tiba-tiba.

"entahlah, pertunangan ini hanya untuk mengikat persahabatan dua kerajaan"kata Pangeran Conan.

"aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai Ran, aku ingin menganggap dia sebagai teman, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?"kata Pangeran Conan sedih. Heiji dan Saguru ikut sedih.

"Ai...ai...semoga engkau mendapat yang terbaik"kata Heiji. Ai langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"heh?! Apanya yang terbaik, Heiji?"tanya Ai bingung.

"ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Ya kan, Saguru?"kata Heiji.

"i..iya..."jawab Saguru sekenanya. Ai mengangguk dingin dan kembali menghadap ke depan.

Setelah liburan usai, mereka kembali keistana namun dengan jumlah pengawal yang banyak. Ia tak menyangka pria besar yang bernama Gin itu benar-benar setia mengabdi kepadanya. Ia kira Gin dan anak buahnya itu akan memberontak. Ternyata tidak.

Pangeran Conan benar-benar resah hatinya, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Ai dari hidupnya. Ia tahu ia akan secepatnya menikah dengan Ran, namun hatinya terus terpaut pada Ai. Ia benar-benar pusing.

"oh...Ai, andai aku dapat memilikimu"pekik Pangeran Conan.

Di sisi lain, Ai merasa tenang-tenang saja. Ia yakin, Pangeran Conan mustahil bisa menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, karena dia sadar dia bukanlah putri raja, dan dia juga seorang gadis samurai yang sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana tata krama di istana.

'haaaah, mana mungkin Conan suka padaku yang benar-benar menyebalkan ini, dia juga seorang pangeran. Sedangkan aku hanya gadis biasa yang tinggal di rumah sederhana, bukan di istana mewah seperti Putri Ran' gumam Ai dalam hati.

"hah! Persetan dengan cinta"kata Ai.

Suatu hari Putri Ran tampak murung, ia begitu gelisah. Pangeran Conan bingung dengan sikap tunangannya itu.

"ada apa putri? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau begitu gelisah?"tanya Pangeran Conan penuh perhatian.

"hem...kalau ku katakan padamu jangan marah ya..."kata Putri Ran

"iya, katakanlah!"kata Pangeran Conan.

"begini, pangeran. Aku sudah mencintai seseorang, namanya Shinichi. Dia panglima di kerajaan ku. Aku begitu mencintainya, dia pun begitu. Sekarang dia sedang di tugaskan di suatu tempat. Dia berjanji setelah tugas itu selesai dia akan langsung melamarku. Maka dari itu, aku terus menunggunya. Maafkan aku pangeran"kata Putri Ran.

Hati Pangeran Conan begitu senang mendengar pernyataan itu dari Putri Ran.

"he...putri, nasib kita sama. Aku juga mencintai seorang gadis, aku yakin kau pasti mengenal gadis ini. Aku tak tahu mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu hadir di mimpiku, serta bayang-bayangnya tidak pernah lepas dari otakku, aku merasa gila jika aku tidak dapat memilikinya. Maafkan aku juga putri"kata Pangeran Conan.

"kalau begitu, kita batalkan saja pertunangan ini"kata Putri Ran.

"ya! "sambung Pangeran Conan.

Akhirnya Putri Ran dan Pangeran Conan berbicara dengan orang tua mereka. Dan ternyata orang tua mereka menyetujui, demi kebahagiaan anak mereka. Walaupun Putri Ran dan Pangeran Conan tidak jadi menikah kerajaan Raja Yusaku dan Raja Mouri tetap bersahabat.

Suatu hari...

"permisi, bisakah saya bertemu dengan Raja Yusaku?"tanya Ai.

"tentu saja, nona! Raja Yusaku sedang berlatih pedang di kebun kerajaan"jawab penjaga istana.

Ai mengangguk dan kembali berjalan menuju kebun istana.

"Hai paman Yusaku!"sapa Ai.

Raja Yusaku yang sedang mengayunkan pedang berhenti untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"oh...ah..Ai, kebetulan sekali paman juga sedang berlatih pedang"kata Raja Yusaku.

"hm...sudah lama tidak berduel dengan paman! Tenang saja, aku pasti bisa mengalahkan paman!"kata Ai sambil tersenyum sinis.

"baiklah!"

Raja Yusaku sudah memasang kuda-kuda, begitupun dengan Ai. Raja Yusaku menyerang Ai tetapi Ai hanya diam sambil mengelak sabetan demi sabetan yang di lancarkan oleh Raja Yusaku. Raja Yusaku tampak ngos-ngosan.

"bagaimana, paman?"tanya Ai dengan nada mengejek.

"sekarang giliranku!"kata Ai sambil menyerang Raja Yusaku. Raja Yusaku tampak kewalahan menghadapi Ai, ia pun jatuh tersungkur. Dengan cepat Ai mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Raja Yusaku.

"apa ku bilang! Paman pasti kalah!"kata Ai sambil memasukkan pedang ke sarungnya.

"hah...hah...hah...kau benar-benar hebat, aku...benar-benar...kagum padamu!"kata Raja Yusaku.

"ayo paman, berdirilah!"kata Ai sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Raja Yusaku menyambut tangan Ai dan berdiri.

"kau berkembang dengan sangat pesat ya, Ai"puji Raja Yusaku.

"tentu saja! aku selalu teringat dengan kata-kata paman, carilah kesempatan di saat lawan mulai lengah atau lelah. Makanya sampai saat ini aku selalu menggunakan cara itu!hehehehe"kata Ai sambil tertawa.

"kalau ayahmu masih ada dia pasti sangat bangga padamu!"kata Raja Yusaku.

"haaaaah, sudahlah paman, aku jadi sedih"kata Ai

"ah, maaf!"kata Raja Yusaku lagi.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke istana.

"paman, kapan Conan akan menikah?"tanya Ai.

Raja Yusaku menatapnya. "hihihihi entahlah, pernikahannya dengan Putri Ran batal"kata Raja Yusaku.

"haaah?!kok bisa paman?" kata Ai terkejut.

"hm...ku pikir Putri Ran sadar kalau ia akan menikahi pangeran yang payah"sambung Ai.

"hei...hei...dia kan anakku!" kata Raja Yusaku pura-pura kesal.

"hehehehe maaf paman, habis tidak ada alasan lain"kata Ai.

"ah, kau ini. Alasannya cukup menarik, mereka bilang mereka sudah mencintai orang lain. Jadi, mau tidak mau kami harus membatalkan pernikahan itu, demi kebahagiaan mereka"kata Raja Yusaku.

Ai mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"aku juga penasaran siapa yang sudah membuat The Prince of Ice itu jatuh cinta"kata Raja Yusaku sambil menggosok dagunya. Ai masih terdiam.

"Ayah..."pekik Pangeran Conan kaget.

"kenapa?"tanya Raja Yusaku bingung.

"kenapa ayah tidak bilang kalau Ai akan kemari"kata Pangeran Conan.

"memangnya kenapa? Apakah aku harus memberi laporan dulu kepadamu jika aku akan datang?"kata Ai dengan sinis.

"bukan, kalau kamu datang. Aku bisa memasakkan makanan untukmu"kata Pangeran Conan sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Ai.

"huuuh! Terima kasih sudah mau berbaik hati padaku, aku terkesan"kata Ai datar sambil memegang bahu Pangeran Conan.

"ayah, sihh...tidak bilang!"kata Pangeran Conan lagi.

Raja Yusaku hanya menyeringai sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"hehehehe, maafkan ayah, ayah tak tahu kalau kau akan memasak dengan khusus jika Ai datang"kata Raja Yusaku.

"sudahlah, paman! Tak usah repot-repot begitu menyambutku... anggap saja aku ini seperti pengawal lainnya"kata Ai datar.

"mana bisa begitu!"kata Pangeran Conan ketus.

"lho? Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Raja Yusaku.

"karena dia memperlakukanku dengan khusus, ayah"kata Pangeran Conan kembali tersenyum.

"khusus? Aku tidak merasa jika memperlakukanmu begitu!"kata Ai dengan dingin.

"hm...kalau begitu, kenapa kau membiarkan ku memelukmu?"tanya Pangeran Conan.

"haaaaah?!"pekik Ai, wajah dinginnya hilang seketika.

Raja Yusaku menahan tawanya. Sekarang ia tahu siapa gadis yang sudah memikat hati anaknya itu.

Pangeran Conan cengengesan.

'huh...pangeran sialan! Dia sudah membuatku malu!'gumam Ai dalam hati.

"Aku senang sekali sudah diperlakukan khusus oleh seorang samurai yang hebat"kata Pangeran Conan sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas.

'sabar Ai, sabar, kau tahukan pangeran di depanmu ini orang gila? Sabar Ai, sabar'ia kembali bergumam menahan amarahnya.

"ayah kau tahu? Ia tidak menolak lho waktu aku hendak menciumnya"sambung Pangeran Conan.

Darah Ai sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

"dasar! Ngawur!"pekik Ai sambil mendorong Pangeran Conan. Ternyata pangeran Conan memegang baju Ai sehingga Ai ikut terjatuh dan tertelungkup di atas Pangeran Conan. Wajah mereka berdua memerah.

"oi...oi...kalau mau begituan jangan di sini!"kata Raja Yusaku.

"aaaaa!"pekik Ai.

Ai segera berdiri dan menjauh dari Pangeran Conan.

"hiiiii...kau lebih menakutkan daripada mafia terkejam yang pernah bertarung denganku"kata Ai merinding.

"anda lihat sendirikan, ayah! Dia tidak menamparku atau memukulku."kata Pangeran Conan.

"oooo... jadi itu maumu?"kata Ai sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke wajah Pangeran Conan.

'mustahil! Kenapa tertahan? Kenapa aku tak bisa memukulnya?'gumam Ai dalam hati.

"hehehehe apa ku bilang! Kau tidak bisa memukulku karena kau mencintaiku"kata Pangeran Conan.

Ai begitu kaget dan segera mundur beberapa langkah. Jantungnya berdebar, wajahnya memerah. Ia benar-benar malu dengan Pangeran Conan.

Raja Yusaku yang melihat itu hanya diam saja, di hatinya ia tertawa sekeras-kerasnya karena merasa adegan itu benar-benar lucu.

"hmm...yang ku katakan benarkan?"tanya Pangeran Conan.

"huuuuuh, siapa yang cinta denganmu? Dasar, PD sekali kamu berkata begitu"kata Ai ketus.

"ooo..jadi menurutmu aku salah, jadi bagaimana pernyataanmu yang pernah kau katakan pada Heiji dan Saguru. Kau bilang kau merasa jantungmu akan pecah ketika kau dikabari bahwa aku bertunangan dengan Putri Ran, kan?"kata Pangeran Conan sok cool.

Ai tertegun, ia benar-benar malu di hadapan Pangeran Conan maupun di depan Raja Yusaku. Ingin rasanya ia membuang mukanya jauh-jauh.

'aduuuuuh, bagaimana ini?'tanya Ai dalam hati.

"maaf paman aku tidak...aku...aku...tidak bermaksud begitu, aku tak tahu mengapa ini semua terjadi. Maafkan aku paman, maafkan aku..."kata Ai sambil berlutut di depan Raja Yusaku.

Raja Yusaku menahan tawanya sedangkan Pangeran Conan sudah benar-benar tertawa.

"hukumlah aku paman, aku tak mau paman membenciku. Aku tak tahu aku bisa suka dengan putramu yang payah itu, maafkan aku paman."kata Ai kembali memohon.

"aku tak mau memaafkannya Ayah, hukum saja dia! Karena dia pernikahanku dengan Putri Ran batal"kata Pangeran Conan pura-pura marah.

Ai begitu terkejut, sehingga tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Ternyata penyebab batalnya pernikahan Putri Ran dan Pangeran Conan adalah dirinya. Ia tertunduk, selain malu ia juga sangat sakit hati dengan ucapan Pangeran Conan tadi.

"maafkan aku Conan, aku...aku...tak bermaksud...maafkan akuuu"kata Ai sambil tertunduk menghadap lantai.

"aku tak tahu apa hukuman yang pantas untukmu, aku sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, mintalah hukuman pada Conan"kata Raja Yusaku pura-pura serius. Raja Yusaku mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Pangeran Conan.

"maafkan aku...aku...aku...tak tahu kenapa perasaan itu muncul"kata Ai sambil menghadap ke arah Pangeran Conan.

"sini, aku akan memberikanmu hukuman!"kata Pangeran Conan. Ai segera menuruti perintah Pangeran Conan. Ia tidakmau merusak hubungan persahabatan antara kakeknya dan Raja Yusaku, ia tak ingin melihat kakek yang selama ini menjaganya harus kecewa karena perbuatannya.

'ayo Ai, kau ikuti saja pangeran brengsek ini! Demi nenek dan kakek...'kata Ai dalam hati.

Setelah berhadapan dengan Pangeran Conan, Ai menatapnya dengan tatapan terdingin yang pernah dia miliki.

'huh, lihat saja! kalau kau berani macam-macam!'kata Ai dalam hati.

Pangeran Conan menatap matanya dengan lembut.

"kau harus ku beri hukuman, karena kau telah membuat aku mencintaimu, serta kau sudah membuat aku tergila-gila padamu, dan semua itu harus kau pertanggung jawabkan!"kata Pangeran Conan tergas.

"hey...apa maksudnya itu?"tanya Ai dengan sinis.

"ya...kau harus betanggung jawab karena gara-gara kamu aku jadi mencintaimu dan kau sudah membuat aku tergila-gila padamu!"ucap Pangeran Conan sekali lagi.

Ai memegang dahi Pangeran Conan.

"hey, kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?"tanya Ai.

"ya, aku sedang sakit karena selalu memikirkanmu!"kata Pangeran Conan.

"kau ini kenapa,sih? Untuk apa kau memikirkanku? Sadarlah, Pangeran Conan Kudo dari Kerajaan Meitantei. Aku ini gadis biasa, aku bukan putri seperti Ran. Jadi kau tak usah memikirkanku"kata Ai dengan datar.

"huh, benar apa yang dikatakan Heiji dan Saguru, kau memang seorang samurai yang hebat tapi pengalaman cintamu NOL BESAR!"kata Pangeran Conan sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"sudahlah, kalau kau Cuma ingin mempermainkanku lebih baik aku pulang! Tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni sikap konyolmu ini!"kata Ai dengan ketus sambil melangkah meninggalkan Pangeran Conan dan Raja Yusaku.

"katakan yang sejujurnya Conan! Nanti dia pergi!"bisik Raja Yusaku.

Pangeran Conan segera menahan bahu Ai.

"tunggu, aku belum memberi tahu hukumanmu"kata Pangeran Conan.

"ya, cepat katakan! Aku sudah siap dengan segala resiko yang harus aku tanggung, aku tak mau merusak hubungan persahabatan ayahmu dan kakekku, aku juga tak mau membuat kakekku kecewa denganku, jadi cepat katakan, supaya masalah ini selesai!"kata Ai ketus.

Pangeran Conan membalik tubuh Ai. Ia menatap mata biru Ai yang indah dengan serius.

"hukumannya adalah kau harus menikah dengan ku dan kau harus menjadi permaisuriku"kata Pangeran Conan tegas. Ai melongo sesaat.

"nah, apa ku bilang, kau ini benar-benar sakit. Cepat ke kamar tidurmu dan istirahatlah! Aku mau pulang"kata Ai.

"aku tidak sakit, Ai. Kau lah yang membuatku begini. Menikahlah denganku"kata Pangeran Conan.

"seberapa parah, sih sakitmu sampai bisa seaneh ini, mana mungkin kau mau menikahi gadis desa biasa sepertiku, ingat? Aku ini hanya seorang samurai biasa!"kata Ai sambil menepuk bahu Pangeran Conan.

"aku tak peduli siapapun dirimu, Ai. Aku serius, aku ingin menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu, Ai"kata Pangeran Conan . Ai benar-benar bengong, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memerah seketika.

"ah, hentikan candaanmu! Hukuman macam apa itu! Tidak lucu"kata Ai sambil melangkah pergi.

Pangeran Conan mengejar Ai dan segera menciumnya. Ai tertegun, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"apakah kurang bukti itu untuk meyakinkan hatiku padamu?"tanya Pangeran Conan. Ai masih terdiam.

"kau tak usah menyesal untuk mencintaiku, dan kau tak perlu malu. Percayalah, meski aku ini pangeran yang payah, tapi jangan ragukan cintaku padamu"kata Pangeran Conan sambil memegang kedua tangan Ai. Ai memegang pipi Pangeran Conan.

"Conan, aku ini hanya gadis biasa, tidak pantas untukmu yang sangat luar biasa, aku ini hanya seorang samurai, bukan putri raja. Dan aku juga gadis yang sangat menyebalkan."kata Ai.

"aku tak peduli kau putri raja atau bukan, aku juga tidak peduli kau gadis menyebalkan atau bukan. Yang aku inginkan hanya kau yang sekarang. Aku menerima kekurangan dan kelebihanmu, apapun yang ada dalam dirimu aku suka. Terserah nanti orang mau bilang apa, aku tetap mencintaimu!"kata Pangeran Conan dengan yakin. Ai menatap mata Pangeran Conan yang penuh keyakinan itu, kemudian Ai memeluk Pangeran Conan.

"aku...aku...aku...cinta kamu juga!"seru Ai.

"aku takut mendekatimu, karena kau seorang pangeran, sedangkan aku hanya seorang samurai biasa. Makanya...makanya...aku..."Ai tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia mempererat pelukannya.

"apa kau mau menikah denganku? Aku berjanji akan melindungi dan menjagamu!"kata Pangeran Conan.

"ya, aku mau menikah dengan mu, tapi aku tak yakin kau bisa melindungi atau menjagaku, ya...kaukan pangeran payah"kata Ai dengan sinis.

"meskipun aku pangeran yang payah, kau tetap cintakan?"bisik Pangeran Conan mencoba menggoda Ai.

"iya, aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa mencintai laki-laki payah seperti mu"jawab Ai sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"hei...hei...kau itu akan jadi istriku nanti, berhentilah mengataiku payah"kata Pangeran Conan manyun.

"hihihihihihi, meskipun kau payah, percayalah, cintaku itu hanya padamu, kau tahu? Kau itu cinta pertamaku"kata Ai sambil tertawa kecil.

Ai tersenyum manis pada Pangeran Conan, begitupun dengan Pangeran Conan. Mereka berdua sangat senang dengan apa yang terjadi baru saja. (END)


End file.
